Question: $\vec u = (-4,-3)$ $\vec w = (-3,-6)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Answer: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-3,-6) - (-4,-3) \\\\ &= (-3-(-4),-6-(-3)) \\\\ &= (1,-3) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (1,-3) $